


be more ninja

by Dyphen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Lego Ninjago
Genre: (see that's funny because kai is the fire ninja), Cole is Michael, I guess same with bmc fans, Jay Walker is Jeremy Heere, Kai is Rich, Lloyd is Jake, Ninjago fans don't need to know bmc to read this!, Nya is Christine, hoo boy why am I writing this, it is a Be More Chill AU, just vague spoilers all around, keep your eyes peeled, other characters are other characters, this is a Ninjago fic, vague season 6 spoilers, vague season 8/9 spoilers too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyphen/pseuds/Dyphen
Summary: "A... what? Mane? Insane? Are you insane-""No, no, no. it's called a ZANE."
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	be more ninja

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is something I'll probably regret posting, and is purely self-indulgent, but oh well. this is a Ninjago fic, but bmc fans can still read if they want too :) hope you enjoy!

Jay stood in the middle of the school bathrooms, staring dead at Kai. "A... what? Mane? Insane? Are you insane-"

"No, no, no. it's called a ZANE," Kai specified, waving his hands around. "Dude, this is super secret! You can't even find it on the internet, _that's_ how secret it is. Before _I_ got one of these, I was a loser, just like you. Heh, I didn't even have one friend."

He leaned against a stall, smirking at him the same grin he used to slam Jay into lockers with. "That was freshman year. You don't remember me, do ya?"

Jay frowned. "You didn't go here freshman year-"

"Y-yes, I did! You... you just didn't n-notice me," he looked down, fiddling with the edge of his tank top. _Was... that a stutter?_

The two Juniors stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, before Jay cleared his throat. "Look, good talk man, but I gotta go to my next class. Be a victim later, I guess?"

He began to turn away, but Kai grabbed his arm, making Jay flinch.

"Let me cut to the chase. I can hook you up with a guy who can sell you one of these. It's 600-"

"600 dOLLARS!?"

"-Yep, but trust me, it's _so_ worth it. You'll be so much cooler. You like Nya, right?"

Jay felt his face redden furiously. "Well, I-"

"It can get you with her. Simple as. Pretty rad, right?"

Jay nodded. "I guess so? But, um... why are you telling me about these, uh, ZANEs?"

Kai shrugged. "The only reason I'm offering you one is because mine told me to. It used to tell me you were stupid, but now? It's telling me you're not so bad." He punched Jay lightly on the arm, before walking to the door. Just before he left, he turned around and smirked at Jay.

"Bring me the money by next week, and we'll be talking."

And then he was gone, and Jay was left alone in the Ninjago High boys toilets.

* * *

"Ugh."

Jay flopped down on his bed, Cole following soon after. He snorted at his antics. "Man, you look like ass."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks. So, what are we gonna play?" He asked, montioning his hand to the console the opposite side of the room.

Cole grinned hopefully. "Apocalypse Of The Damned?"

"Hell yeah." He stood up to insert the disc into the console.

"By the way, Kai is _totally_ scamming you."

"What?" Jay glanced at the black-haired boy next to him. "No he's not! I mean, he was talking about stuff he wouldn't know if he hadn't been through it."

"The internet _does_ exist, Jay, we've been through this."

"well, it's only 600... dollars..." he lowered his controller to meet Cole's raised eyebrows and sighed.  
"Yeah, he's scamming me."

"Where would you even get that money from?"

"Cliff sends me money every few months?"

"You've been saving that for a new computer!" Cole put his controller down forcefully, looking like he could tear his hair out.

"..I mean, this is a computer of _sorts-_ "

"Whatever, let's just play."

...

The red 'GAME OVER' letters flashed over the screen and the two boys groaned, falling backwards onto the beanbags.

"We were so close that time!" Cole shouted, chucking his controller over the other side of the room.

Jay laughed. "Guess we're not good enough for this."

"...Am I good enough for you?" Cole asked after a second.

Jay's head snapped round. "Wha- of course, dude! You know you're my favourite person, why wouldn't you be good enough?"

Cole smirked. "Am I really your _favwourite perwson_?"

Jay put his middle finger up at him playfully. "Yes, you doofus." He fiddled with the menu screen, the words _Player Two_ displaying over the cursor.

"No, but seriously," the taller asked earnestly, "when you get this 'Hane' thing-"

"ZANE-"

"Yeah, the ZANE pill. Will you still hang out with me when you're cool?" Cole looked away, and Jay swore for the moment before he turned away he saw his face darken slightly.

"What do you mean? You're gonna be cool with me!" He smiled weakly at him, trying to get Cole to face him again.

Eventually after a few awkward moments, Cole turned back around, a small smile on his face.

"Round Two?"

"Uh, _hell_ yeah."

* * *

The mall was a pretty weird place to simultaneously buy and take the ZANE pill(with Mountain Dew? Really?), but hey, his life is pretty weird already, what about some extra?

After Cole left to pick his stupid limited edition game console he'd ordered, he just began to walk aimlessly around the mall, assuming he wasted 400 dollars on nothing (turns out Kai _had_ been trying to scam him, so that was one good thing to come out of today).

As he rounded a corner, he spotted Nya talking to... Lloyd Garmadon?  
One of the cool kids who decided to come to rehearsals for some reason?  
Lloyd 'I'm So Cool And Tall Look At Me' Garmadon?

Yeah. Nothing sketchy about that at all.

He began to walk up to them, not caring that they were in the middle of a conversation. "Hey, Nya!"

Nya turned around, confused, but her face softened slightly when she saw who it was. "Oh, Jay! What are you, uh, doing here?"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, _'Dude, you know it's not cool to steal a girl like that right?'_  
"Uh, hey?"

"Well, uhm, I just wanted to ask-"

Jay wished he could finish his sentence, but _unfortunately_ he couldn't because a searing pain enveloped his brain, making him yelp and clutch his head desperately.

**-Targeted female proves inaccessible at current moment-**

"Jay?" He heard Nya ask worriedly.

"What the-?"

**-Please excuse some mild discomfort during calibration process-**

_'mild isn't the way i'd call it,'_ Jay mentally screeched.  
(He could be very expressive in times of distress.)

"Jay, are you okay?!" Lloyd yelled('do you _think_ i'm ok Lloyd'), presumably pulling out his phone to film Jay's disaster.

**-Accessing Muscle Memory- 100%-**

**-Neural Memory- 100%-**

**-Access procedure: Completed!-**

"Jay Walker."

A cold, analytical voice filled his head, making Jay wince and rub the back of his neck to sooth the growing ache.

"Welcome to your _Zeolite Android Nano Extension_ ;"

The figure forming in front of him smirked harshly and pulled at his collar.

"Your ZANE."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
